Verbotene Früchte
by Cellen8
Summary: B'Elanna und Janeway, noch bevor Seven auftauchte war dies mein bevorzugtes Päarchen, light femslash


DISCLAIMER: "StarTrek" don't belongs to me. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment

not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story,

are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental

and not intended by the author.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: inspired by Kate Mulgrew & Roxanne Dawson

Written by BeClaudia alias Cellen8 alias Rosenfrosch

WEBSITE: & .com

DEDICATION: StarTrek-Ensemble

Verbotene Früchte

Janeway kam gerne in den Biogarten, um den Duft der Pflanzen in sich aufzunehmen.

Sie konnte sich auch auf dem Holodeck entspannen, die geniale Illusion

von Personen und Orten wirkte schon immer so auf sie, aber Düfte waren

etwas Einzigartiges, welches ein Holodeck nicht zu regenerieren vermochte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Neelix hechtete herein. Oh, hallo Captain. Ich

freue mich sie in meinem Garten begrüßen zu dürfen. Haben sie etwas Hunger?

Ich bin gerade dabei die gralatinischen Knäuelwurzeln zu ernten. Sie

schmecken etwas erdig, aber der bittere Nachgeschmack wiegt das wieder

auf, bot der quirlige Talaxianer Janeway an, während er braune Knollen aus

dem Boden zog und sie in einen Korb legte. Seine gute Laune übertrug sich auf

jeden, der mit ihm zu tun hatte. Der selbst ernannte Moraloffizier überschwemmte

die Crew regelmäßig mit Frohsinn, den man bei seinen kulinarischen

Experimenten auch sehr nötig hatte. Lächelnd willigte Janeway ein und

folgte dem Chefkoch in die Offiziersmesse.

B'Elanna hatte sich ihr Mittagessen auch anders vorgestellt. Nun rannte sie in

der Küche zwischen den überkochenden Töpfen hin und her, die ihr Neelix

kurzfristig anvertraut hatte. Nur aufpassen, sagt er. Ganz einfach, sagt er.

Bin gleich wieder da, sagt er, knurrte die Halbklingonin. Als die Tür aufglitt

trat Paris ein und blickte belustigt auf die wirbelnde B'Elanna. War Dir der

Maschinenraum zu langweilig geworden? witzelte der Pilot der Voyager,

was gibt's denn heute? Noch bevor die Chefingenieurin Paris an den Hals

springen konnte, kam Neelix zurück und schnappte sich sogleich fachgerecht

einen Löffel und eine Kantekzange und wendete mit der einen Hand die roten

Fische und probierte mit dem Löffel seine Lopatisuppe. Mhh, perfekt. Danke

B'Elanna. Ich werde auf sie zurückkommen wenn ich mal wieder Hilfe brauche,

bedankte sich der Talaxianer erfreut. Das höhnische Grinsen des Piloten

ließ B'Elannas Miene noch finsterer werden. Möchten sie beide mir beim

Essen Gesellschaft leisten? fragte Janeway beschwichtigend. Paris und

B'Elanna schauten sich zu ihrer Kommandantin um. Danke, sehr gerne,

lächelte der Pilot, nach dem Trubel hab ich mir mein Essen redlich verdient

Ich würde mich auch über nette Gesellschaft freuen, meinte die

Chefingenieurin, nicht ohne Paris einen vernichtenden Blick zu zuwerfen.

Ich wird ihnen gleich die Spezialität des Tages bringen, sprudelte Neelix

hervor. Er verschwand hinter seinen Töpfen und kam kurz darauf mit drei

dampfenden Tellern aus der Küche. So bitte sehr. Heute habe ich etwas

Neues ausprobiert. Die von der Mannschaft allseits beliebten Kantekfische wurden

von mir mit einer neuen Soße garniert. Sie besteht aus gralatinischen

Knäuelwurzeln, die ich mit ein paar talaxianischen Gewürzblättern verfeinert

habe, erklärte Neelix begeisternd. Man sollte Ihm sagen, dass die Erläuterung

der Herkunft der Zutaten alles andere als neugierig macht dachte Paris indem

er auf die braune Soße blickte. Skeptisch sahen die drei Crewmitglieder

auf ihre Teller und warteten darauf, dass sich einer von ihnen zuerst anschickte

von Neelix Kreation zu kosten. Nun gut. Ein Captain geht immer mit seinem

Schiff unter, also schlimmer kann das auch nicht werden dachte sich Janeway

und probierte einen Löffel der Soße mit einem Stück des Fisches. Wie

schmeckt es Ihnen? fragte der Chefkoch neugierig. Janeway kaute langsam

auf dem Fischstück herum und ließ allmählich den bitteren Geschmack zu. Lächelnd

nickte Janeway Neelix zu, der daraufhin beruhigt abzog. Mit gekräuselten

Augenbrauen sah B'Elanna auf ihre Kommandantin und beobachtete deren

Reaktion auf das Essen. Es schmeckt besser als sein burilianischer Eintopf,

grinste Janeway B'Elanna entgegen. Ohje, ich hatte den Geschmack

schon fast verdrängt, jammerte Paris. Mutig versuchte B'Elanna

ebenfalls von ihrem Mittagessen. Paris blickte bewundernd auf seine Freundin

und wartete auf Ihre Bewertung. Sie haben recht, Captain, verzog

B'Elanna das Gesicht und musste lachen. Nachdem die Teller nicht geleert,

aber der Hunger gestillt war, standen die drei gleichzeitig auf und wollten die

Offiziersmesse verlassen. Moment. Sie haben ja noch gar nicht den Nachtisch

probiert. Leider ist die Ernte nicht sehr gut ausgefallen, aber da sie heute

die Einzigen hier waren dürfen sie die Pontalfrüchte als kleinen Leckerbissen

mitnehmen. Sie würden sich auch gut für einen gralatinischen Knäuelwurzelsalat

eignen, aber ich habe nicht mehr genug, schwatzte der Talaxianer, indem

er Janeway lilafarbene Beeren unter die Nase hielt. Zögernd nahm sie eine

Frucht aus dem Korb und eilte dankend aus dem Raum. Paris und B'Elanna

wollten sich gerade unbemerkt davonschleichen als Neelix jedem von ihnen eine

Frucht in die Hand drückte. Probieren sie, forderte Neelix die Beiden

Crewmitglieder auf. Ich werde sie später essen. Jetzt muss ich in den Maschinenraum,

entschuldigte sich B'Elanna, aber ich bin sicher, dass Tom

Ihnen gerne seine Meinung sagen wird Mit diesen Worten war sie aus der

Tür. Erwartungsvoll stand nun der kleine Mann vor dem hochgewachsenen Piloten.

Paris war nun in die Enge getrieben. Paris roch an der Frucht und vernahm

einen modrigen Duft. Widerwillig biss er in das weiche Fleisch und eine herrlich

süße Flüssigkeit umschmeichelte seine Zunge. Seine Augen wurden immer größer,

je süßer der Geschmack wurde. Neelix, das schmeckt ja toll. Einfach

köstlich, sagte er überrascht. Sie gehört zu meinen Lieblingsfrüchten.

Meine Großmutter machte mit diesen Beeren zu meinem Geburtstag immer eine

Teigplatte, freute sich Neelix. Paris schob sich nun den Rest der Frucht in

den Mund und ließ den Kern spielend gegen die Zähne tippen. Mit einem glücklichen

Lächeln verabschiedete er sich von dem Koch und ging auf die Tür zu,

wo ihm Fähnrich O'Donalds und Lt. Fengrey entgegenkamen. Er verbeugte sich

tief vor den beiden Frauen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Station.

Verwundert über die spielerische Höflichkeit blickten sich Beide nach dem Piloten

um. Was hat der den gegessen, dass es ihm so gut geht? erkundigte

sich Lt. Fengrey bei Neelix. Worauf der Talaxianer ihnen übers ganze Gesicht

strahlend zwei der Früchte entgegen hielt. Sie müssen mindestens einmal

die Haut durchstechen, um sie länger aufbewahren zu können. Aber meist erübrigt

sich das, weil sie sofort gegessen wird. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass meine

Schwester sich einen Vorrat anlegen wollte. Doch durch den Sauerstoffmangel

wird die Frucht schneller faul und platzt nach ungefähr 2-3 Tagen auf. Der

Gestank war noch nach Wochen nicht aus dem Haus verschwunden

Auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum traf B'Elanna auf Harry Kim. Kommen

Sie gerade aus der Offiziersmesse? Ja, aber ich kann Ihnen nichts auf

der heutigen Speisekarte empfehlen, meinte die Halbklingonin mit runzelnder

Stirn, was ihrer Stirnplatte überaus grotesk erscheinen ließ. Auf den jungen

Fähnrich machte sie dadurch den Eindruck eines angriffslustigen Stieres

und er konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schließlich war es seither

ein großes Glück eine genießbare Mahlzeit bei Neelix zu ergattern. Aber

sie können meinen Nachtisch haben, versuchte ihn B'Elanna. Danke,

nein, verzog Harry den Mund, da er den modrigen Geruch bereits vernommen

hatte. Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend oder? fragte Fähnrich Kim.

Heute? blickte die Chefingenieurin verwundert. Paris' Geburtstagsfeier

auf dem Holodeck, erinnerte Harry Kim und verdeutlichte seinen Argwohn

mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Da wäre noch etwas. Ich

möchte Sie bitten Captain Janeway für morgen zu einem Essen einzuladen.

Ungläubig starrte B'Elanna auf ihren Kollegen, der diesen Satz voller Ernst an

sie gerichtet hatte: Bitte? Ja sie hat in zwei Tagen Geburtstag und

Comander Chakotay und ich dachten, dass sie beim Captain unverdächtig wirken

würden, erklärte der junge Fähnrich. Aha, und wie soll ich das anstellen?

fragte die Chefingenieurin befremdet. Das würden Sie schon

machen meint Chakotay, erwiderte Harry mit zuckenden Achseln, er findet,

dass Sie es am Besten heute auf der Party schaffen könnten Warum

soll ich Janeway für morgen einladen, wenn die Party erst übermorgen statt

findet? Weil ich Sie morgen im Beisein von unserem Captain für eine

wichtige Sache im Maschinenraum einspannen werde und Sie ihre Verabredung

auf den nächsten Tag verschieben müssen. Ach und noch etwas. Wir werden

ihr Quartier für diesen Anlass ein wenig umgestalten müssen. Wir sehen uns

heute ja noch, berichtete Comander Chakotay, der plötzlich hinter B'Elanna

aufgetaucht war und ebenso schnell wieder verschwand. Völlig überfahren

stand die Halbklingonin im Gang und versuchte die Geschehnisse richtig einzuordnen.

Okay. Ich... ich werde da sein, stotterte B'Elanna und ging langsam

weiter. Harry sah ihr noch nach, bis sie hinter einer Biegung verschwunden

war und ging dann weiter, um sich dem Abenteuer des Mittagessens zu

stellen.

Fähnrich O'Donalds ist eigentlich sehr hübsch. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr

ausgehen dachte Paris als er die grauen Gänge entlang schritt. Einmal würde

schon genügen. Moment. Was denkst Du Dir eigentlich?. Dieser Gedanke war

vor langer Zeit verschüttet worden. Sogar überwunden. Es war wieder präsent.

Früher war er mit allem und jeden verantwortungslos umgegangen, am Meisten

mit sich selbst. Sein Vater hatte für jeden und alles ein übermäßiges

Pflichtgefühl entwickelt und Paris ließ es zu, dass sein Vater das Leben seines

Sohnes verplante. So hatte er seine vermeintliche Ruhe vor dessen guten Ratschlägen.

Selbst seine Mutter flüchtete sich in verschiedene Tätigkeiten, um

dann dem Oberhaupt alle Zeit der heilen Familienwelt zu Füßen zu legen. Das

Kindsein hört an dem Tag auf, wenn man erkennt, das man Verantwortung für

sich selbst übernehmen muss. Paris hatte diesen Zeitpunkt später als andere

erreicht, aber er war froh darüber sich seinem Leben gestellt zu haben. Auch

die Beziehungen zu Frauen hatte sich dadurch rigoros geändert. Beim Marquis

behandelte er seine weiblichen Kollegen mit der gleichen emotionalen Distanz,

wie er zu viele andere Menschen behandelte. Die jungen Frauen, die wie jeder

des Marquis weit von Zuhause in die Badlands versprengt waren, sehnten sich

nach Geborgenheit und etwas Zuneigung. Paris ging es ebenso, aber er nahm

nur soviel wie er selbst benötigte und die Enttäuschung der Frauen vermischte

sich mit dem Argwohn der Männer, die diesen blonden Angeber wegen zahlreicher

Charakterschwächen mieden. Seitdem Captain Janeway ihm diese einmalige

Chance gegeben hatte sich zu ändern, nutzte er sie gut. Er war glücklich

auf diesem Schiff zu sein und die Möglichkeit zu haben seine Fähigkeiten unter

Beweis zu stellen. Selbst mit Comander Chakotay verband ihn jetzt so etwas

wie eine gute Freundschaft. Er respektierte diesen indianischen Mann und genoss

es von ihm ebenso respektiert zu werden. Und nun wurden in dem jungen

Piloten die alten Jagdinstinkte eines Junggesellen wach. Zwischen ihm und

B'Elanna verlief es anders als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Er hatte das Gefühl

sie hielt ihn auf Abstand. Mit Fähnrich O'Donalds verband ihn lediglich eine lockere.

B'Elanna war in ihrem Maschinenraum zuhause und setzte nur selten einen

Fuß auf das Holodeck. Auf Harry war Verlass. Er würde wieder eine paar

Stunden auf dem Holodeck reservieren und diese kindischen Luftballons aufhängen.

Als der junge Fähnrich dies zum ersten Mal getan hatte, hatte er bestimmt

die meisten Gäste anflehen müssen, damit sie auf der Feier erschienen.

Zwar erinnerten ihn die Ballons nicht an seine Kindheit, aber er genoss dennoch

eine gewisse Sentimentalität, die damit verbunden war. Heute Abend

werde ich sie fragen. Auf meiner Überraschungsparty.

Janeway trat in ihren Bereitschaftsraum und legte die lila Beere auf ihren

Schreibtisch. Computer, Licht, befahl sie. Gleich darauf wurde der Raum

von dem Kunstlicht erleuchtet. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie vor dem Replikautor

und richtete ihre Worte an den selben: Kaffee! Ihre Hände vollführten

ihr Ritual und ergriffen die Tasse mit dem dunklen Getränk. Dann ließ

sie sich in ihren Stuhl sinken und nahm einen Schluck. Sie mochte den Geschmack

und empfand ihn wie eine herrliche Süßigkeit, nachdem experimentellen

Mittagessen von Neelix. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Frucht, die neben einem Pad

lag. Sie griff nach dem Pad und ging die Wartungsliste durch. Diese langweilige

Pflicht verlegte sie stets auf weniger ereignisreiche Tage, um keine Ausrede zur

Verfügung zu haben. Routiniert lasen ihre Augen den Bericht. Der Kaffeeduft

erfüllte das Zimmer und der erdige Geruch von Neelix Frucht war nur noch zu

erahnen. Gedankenverloren nahm ihre Hand die Beere und führte sie an den

Mund.

Igitt, mit was will uns Neelix denn heute wieder vergiften? empörte sich

Harry Kim als er den ersten Löffel seiner Lopatisuppe im Mund hatte. Natürlich

wäre der höfliche Harry keiner solchen Reaktion fähig, wenn Neelix in der Nähe

gewesen wäre, aber dieser war erneut in seinen Biogarten gelaufen, um weitere

Zutaten zu besorgen. Angewidert schob der junge Fähnrich den Teller von

sich. Wie kann man so etwas nur essen? fragte er sich und blickte in die gegenüberliegende

Ecke des Raumes in der sich Lt. Fengrey und Fähnrich O'Donalds

offensichtlich hervorragend amüsierten. Ihr hohes Lachen wurde auch

von anderen Crewmitglieder bemerkt und sie betrachteten die Frauen mit Verwunderung.

Als die Beiden die Stille um sie herum bemerkten, standen sie auf

und gingen mit ernstem Blick auf den Ausgang zu. Jedoch als die Türe hinter

ihnen noch nicht geschlossen hatte, prusteten sie los und liefen in Richtung der

Quartiere. An dem Essen kann ihre gute Laune nicht liegen, schloss einer

der Anwesenden mit einem befremdlichen Blick auf seinen Teller.

Endlich dachte B'Elanna und schloss ein Schott, hinter dem sie seit drei Stunden

die Plasmaleitungen nach Mikrorissen untersucht hatte. Wie immer fand

sie die Anomalie erst, als sie nach etlichen vergeblichen Standartscans und mit

einem zum x-ten Mal modifizierten Tricorder, eine ihrer Varianten testete. Erschöpft,

aber zufrieden richtete sie sich auf und streifte ihre Uniform glatt.

Bis nachher auf der Party, ertönte es hinter der Chefingenieurin. B'Elanna

drehte sich um und sah Lt. Andrews vor sich. Grinsend ging der blonde

Mann an der Halbklingonin vorbei und verschwand hinter einer seiner Konsolen,

wo er einige Testgeräte in einem Koffer verstaute. Ach ja, und vergessen

sie das da nicht, fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die lila Kugel neben

B'Elannas Konsole. Seufzend ergriff sie Neelix' Frucht, verließ den Maschinenraum

und ging zu ihrem Quartier. Dort angekommen warf sie sich zuerst auf

ihr Bett, schließlich hatte sie noch genügend Zeit, um sich vorzubereiten. Nach

ein paar Sekunden richtete sie sich auf und betrachtete ihren Nachtisch. Die

Beere hatte eine schöne Farbe. Aber B'Elanna hatte gelernt, dass man niemals

Dinge nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen durfte. Einerseits hatte sie erfahren

müssen, dass die Kinder mit denen sie zur Schule gegangen war sich ihr gegenüber

so verhielten, weil sie anders aussah. Andererseits hatte sie die gleiche

schmerzvolle Erfahrung machen müssen, als sie auf einem Planeten eine

apfelähnliche Frucht gegessen hatte und daraufhin für drei Wochen ins Koma

fiel. Ganz zu schweigen von Neelix täglichen Zusammenstellungen, die er als

genießbar deklarierte. Neugierig griff B'Elanna zu einem kleinen Messer. Eines

der wenigen Dinge, welches sie von ihrem Vater behalten hatte. Sie setzte die

silbrige Klinge an der weichen Haut an und schnitt in das helle Fleisch. Plötzlich

stieß sie auf einen Widerstand. Ein Kern. Langsam zog sie das Messer an dem

harten Innern entlang und befreite den Stein von seiner saftigen Hülle. Ihre

Tätigkeit schien sie zu hypnotisieren. Fasziniert betrachtete die Chefingenieurin

die beiden Hälften und führte das Stück mit dem Kern in der Hand an die Nase.

Süß bemerkte B'Elanna verblüfft.

Herrje, die Feier! stieß Janeway hervor. Hurtig schlüpfte sie in ein dunkelgraues

Kleid und machte sich auf den Weg zu Paris Geburtstagsfeier. Freudig

trat die Kommandantin in das Holodeck und erblickte sofort viele ihrer Führungsoffiziere.

Sie ging geradewegs auf Lt. Tuvok zu und vergewisserte sich

dabei mit vorsichtigen Seitenblicken, dass Paris noch nicht eingetroffen sei.

Hört alle mal her. Er wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Also macht euch bereit,

rief Comander Chakotay. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf: Bin ich zu

spät? japste B'Elanna. Nicht wirklich, bemerkte Lt. Tuvok. Stellen

Sie sich zu uns, er ist auf dem Weg, lächelte die Kommandantin und zog ihre

Chefingenieurin zu sich. Computer, Licht aus, erklang es gedämpft

aus einer Ecke. Gespannt warteten alle auf das Signal sich zu enttarnen. B'Lanna

konnte durch den Ärmelstoff die angenehme Gegenwart ihrer Kommandantin

spüren. Dieses prickelnde Gefühl verstärkte sich noch durch die Dunkelheit

im Raum, welche ihre ohnehin schärferen Sinne noch empfindsamer machte.

Chakotay erkannte schemenhaft die beiden Frauen, die neben ihm standen

und den hochgewachsenen Tuvok, der keinerlei Anstalten machte sich wie alle

anderen hinter irgend etwas zu verbergen. Chakotay respektierte den Vulkanier,

auch wenn ihm dessen Natur einer menschlichen Schwäche: der Arroganz

vorkam. Vielleicht hatte der indianische Comander auch noch nicht den Verrat

des Sicherheitschefs überwunden. Als Anführer des Marquis musste er sich auf

viele seiner Kollegen verlassen können. Lt. Tuvok allerdings fügte sich nur zu

seiner Mannschaft hinzu, um Spionage zu betreiben. Ebenfalls hatte auch Seska

den ruhigen und bedächtigen Indianer hinters Licht führen können. Nun

stand er neben Tuvok und wartete auf einen Mann, den er ebenfalls lange Zeit

nicht mochte. Paris war für ihn der Inbegriff der Verantwortungslosigkeit gewesen.

Ein Söldner. Jemand der ohne eine moralischen Grund gegen die Cardassianer

kämpfte. Chakotay fühlte dadurch seine Sache verraten für die er bereit

war sein Leben zu opfern. Doch diese Gefühle waren alle dem Respekt gewichen

und sogar in Freundschaft verwandelt worden. Chakotay freute sich auf

den Abend an dem er mit ihm vertrauten Menschen zusammen sein würde. Besonders

freute er sich auf B'Elannas Einladung an Janeway, denn auf einem

solch kleinen Schiff eine Neuigkeit zu bewahren war unmöglich. So glaubte der

Comander nicht ernsthaft daran, dass die Tatsache das die junge Chefingenieurin

als Lockvogel diente, Janeway wirklich täuschen könnte. Auch wenn der

Plan Tuvoks mit der zeitlichen Verzögerung die Chancen um einiges erhöhte.

B'Elanna stand im Dunkeln und wartete wie alle anderen darauf, dass Tom erscheinen

würde. Neben ihr stand Captain Janeway und hielt noch immer gespannt

B'Elannas Ärmel. Captain, dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen? begann

B'Elanna vorsichtig. Ja natürlich, um was geht es denn? fragte die Kommandantin

neugierig. Morgen ist ein klingonischer Feiertag, den nur die

Frauen eines Clans zelebrieren dürfen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie die

Rolle meiner Tak'Lorr übernehmen würden, flüsterte B'Elanna Janeway zu.

Ich fühle mich geehrt, ich stelle mich gerne zur Verfügung. Was wäre denn

meine Aufgabe? erkundigte sie sich teilnahmsvoll. Sie müssen nur zugegen

sein, wenn ich ein paar Rituale vollführe, beschwichtigte B'Elanna ihre

Kommandantin. Wann und wo? willigte Janeway ein. Nach dem Mittagessen

in meinem Quartier, antwortete sie in das Dunkel. Mit einem Mal

ertönte Harrys Stimme und das Licht ging an. Sofort erkannte Chakotay den

jungen Piloten und erhob die Händen zum Signal. Wie aus einer Kehle riefen alle:

Überraschung!

B'Elanna war die Erste, die Tom gratulierte. Mehr um von der eigenartigen Situation

zwischen ihr und Captain Janeway zu entrinnen als um dem Piloten

Glück zu wünschen. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass Chakotay sie nur ausgewählt

hatte um sich für dessen Geburtstagsparty zu rächen. Er war viel zu ruhig und

bescheiden, um Freude daran zu haben bei solchen Festivitäten im Mittelpunkt

stehen. Aber das hatte sie und Fähnrich Kim nicht davon abgehalten und nun

bekam sie die Quittung dafür. Wenn Janeway auf die Idee kommen könnte

gründlich nachzuforschen, würde der Schwindel von dem angeblichen Feiertag

sowieso auffliegen. Auch das Wort Tak'Lorr war reine Erfindung. Es existierte in

der klingonischen Sprache überhaupt nicht. B'Elanna würde an diesem Abend

wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als sich von Janeway fern zu halten und den

morgigen Tag bis zu Chakotays Ausrede zu überstehen.

Tom Paris wusste natürlich von seiner ‚Überraschungsfeier', aber er war immer

wieder von so viel Freundschaft gerührt. Besonders heute reagierte er mit etwas

mehr Emotionen als sonst. Es lag nicht daran, dass er Geburtstag hatte.

Es musste etwas anderes sein, auch wenn Tom es nicht beschreiben konnte.

Die Schlange der Gratulanten lichtete sich und so fand auch Janeway die Gelegenheit

ihre besten Wünsche auszusprechen. Aber B'Elannas Bitte hatte doch

ihre Neugierde geweckt und ihr Blick suchte nach Chakotay. Er stand mit Lt.

Tuvok und Neelix in einer Ecke und beobachteten das rege Treiben auf der

Tanzfläche. Captain, begrüßte der Commander und der Talaxianer Janeway

als sie ihre Gruppe erreicht hatte. Chakotay, Tuvok, Neelix, nickte

sie den drei Männern grüßend zu. Der Vulkanier verzog eine Braue zum Gruß.

Ich hätte eine Frage Ja bitte? erwiderte der Commander Kennen

Sie ein klingonisches Ritual bei dem eine Tak'Lorr anwesend sein muss?

fragte Janeway. Mit einem verstehenden Blick zu Tuvok wendete sich der Indianer

zu seiner Kommandantin und erklärte: Das findet glaube ich alle

zehn Jahre statt und symbolisiert verschiedene Stufen des erwachsen Werdens.

Eine Tak'Lorr ist so etwas wie eine geistige Führerin oder Seelenverwandte

Interessiert hörte Janeway diesem religiösen Mann zu, der sie

selbst schon mit einem geistigen Führer bekannt gemacht hatte. Immer wenn

sie ihren Seelenfreund kontaktierte empfand sie innere Ruhe und genoss deren

Anwesenheit. Vielen Dank. Das war sehr aufschlussreich, grübelnd rührte

sie in ihrem Glas und bemerkte nicht wie Commander Chakotay sich grinsend

abwendete. Wollen Sie mit dem Geburtstagskind tanzen? erschien

Paris vor ihr. Ich halten Ihr Glas, bot sich Chakotay an und Janeway

wurde auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das ein

solches Ritual nicht in der klingonischen Kultur existiert? fragte Lt. Tuvok

mit gewohnt tonloser Stimme. Sie gehen recht, Tuvok, sie gehen recht,

grinste Chakotay etwas albern. Was bedeutet der Namen Tak'Lorr? wollte

der Sicherheitschef wissen. Keine Ahnung ich kenne mich in der klingonischen

Sprache nicht gut aus, zuckte der Indianer unwissend mit den Achseln.

Glauben Sie, sie hat etwas bemerkt? erkundigte sich B'Elanna, die

sich leise angeschlichen hatte. Sie hat keine Ahnung, aber sie hat mich um

ihre Wissenslücken zu füllen nach dem morgigen Ritual befragt, lächelte

Chakotay überlegen. Was heißt den eigentlich Tak'Lorr? Das Wort

gibt es nicht. Ich habe es erfunden, gestand die Chefingenieurin. Sie

sind eine hervorragende Schauspielerin, wissen Sie das? rühmte der Commander

die Halbklingonin. Während der Talaxianer einen gelben Brei schlürfte,

bemerkte er nebenbei: Also in meiner Sprache klingt es wie geliebter

Frosch Blankes Entsetzten zeigte sich auf B'Elannas Gesicht, Neelix rührte

weiter mit unschuldigem Blick in seinem Brei und Tuvok stand mit eiserner

Miene da. Chakotay konnte bei diesem Bild kaum noch sein Lachen unterdrücken.

Mir reicht es, ich geh jetzt ins Bett, resignierte die Chefingenieurin

und verließ das Holodeck. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie mir das

geglaubt hat, fragte Neelix lächelnd. Sie gehen, Neelix, sie gehen,

antwortete Tuvok tonlos und Chakotay konnte durch die herzhaften Tränen,

die er lachte nur noch eine Art Grimasse des Vulkaniers erkennen.

Die Sensoren registrieren ein Sonnensystem mit vier Planeten der Klasse

M meldete Harry Kim, der an seinem Posten auf der Brücke stand. Eine

Spur von Lebewesen? erkundigte sich der erste Offizier. Die Sensoren

können insgesamt eine Million Humanoide erkennen. bestätigte der junge

Fähnrich. Auf den Schirm! befahl Chakotay. Mit freudiger Erregung erwartete

er das Bild am Kopf der Brücke. Er wusste schon nicht mehr wie lange

er und die Crew auf den Anblick eines Planeten verzichten musste. Immer

wenn sie eine neue Welt entdeckt hatten und ihrer Neugierde nachgingen,

blieb beim Abschied nicht nur der Trennungsschmerz zurück sondern auch die

Trauer. Sie waren so weit von der Erde, ihrer eigenen Heimat entfernt. Er vermisste

die nordamerikanischen Wälder, der morgendliche Geruch, wenn der

Dunst der Nacht noch über den Wipfeln schwebte. Er sah seinen Vater und die

Männer seines Stammes vor seinem geistigen Auge, von denen er seine Tätowierung

erhalten hatte. Er hatte als junger Mann nie das Bedürfnis verspürt

dieser Gemeinschaft anzugehören, die in einem Zeitalter der Replikautoren an

ihren rückständigen Bräuchen und Ritualen festhielten. Aber als er nun vor Jahren

in diesen Quadranten gezogen wurde, war mit einer neuen Perspektive

konfrontiert und die beiden Mannschaften mussten um zu überleben zu einer

Gemeinschaft zusammenwachsen. Jetzt stand der Indianer auf der Brücke und

erblickte gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden neue Welten, von denen sie alle profitieren

konnten. Zuerst erschienen nur kleine farbige Objekte auf dem Schirm,

die jedoch erahnen ließen, dass es sich um Planeten handelte. Um den Faktor

10 vergrößern! verlangte Chakotay. Fähnrich Kim kam dem Befehl nach

und sogleich füllten drei Kugeln das Bild aus. Die Planeten unterschieden sich

deutlich durch ihre intensiven Farben. Die drei Planeten umringten eine Sonne,

die von ihrer Größe der Sonne der Erde entsprach. Der linke Planet erschien in

einem kräftigen Grün, wobei der mittlere Planet gelbliche und hellbraune Töne

vereinte. Der rechte Planet wies sich durch ein Purpur aus, dass sich an manchen

Stellen zu einem zarten Violett verfärbte. Sie sagten doch etwas von

vier Planeten? Wo ist der andere?, fragte Paris nach dem sich bei ihm das

Staunen über diese Farbenpracht gelegt hatte. Er wird durch die Sonne und

den gelben Planeten verdeckt, informierte Kim gelassen. Paris Finger huschten

über die Navigationskonsole und die Voyager machte einen eleganten

Schwenk zur Seite. Langsam schob sich eine etwas an der grell leuchtenden

Sonne vorbei. Als der vierte Planet schon fast zur Hälfte zu sehen war erkannten

die Besatzungsmitglieder, dass das helle Licht nicht nur von der Sonne ausging,

sondern durch das weiße Erscheinungsbild stark reflektiert wurde. Die

wenigen Wolken waren so dicht, dass auch bei einer weiteren Vergrößerung

keine andere Färbung zu erkennen war. Chakotays Interesse galt noch am

Ehesten dem grünen Planeten und er hoffte auf eine freundliche Kultur, die der

Crew einen Landurlaub ermöglichen würde. Die vier Planeten bewegten sich

völlig asynchron um die Sonne und doch vermittelten sie einen Eindruck von

tiefer Harmonie. Chakotays Augen wurden feucht und eine Träne rann an seiner

Wange herunter. Das Bild durchflutete seine Sinne und öffnete längst vergessene

Tore in seinem Geist. Kindheitserinnerungen drangen nun in sein Gedächtnis.

Seine Mutter hatte als er kaum stehen konnte einen kleinen Korb geflochten

und seine Lieblingssteine darin aufbewahrt. Den Ersten hatte sie ihm

zur Geburt geschenkt. Er war grün gewesen und hatte braune Furchen. Sein

Vater gab ihm den zweiten Stein, der ihn an die sandfarbene Adleraugen erinnerte.

Der Rote war ein Geschenk seiner ersten Freundin. Den Letzten erhielt

er von dem Stammeshäuptling. Er war unscheinbar weiß, aber wenn man genauer

hinsah bemerkte man, dass er eher milchig war und im Innern einen

dunklen Einschluss hatte. Als Kind hatte er oft den kleinen Stein zwischen den

Fingern gegen die Sonne gehalten, um sein Inneres zu erkennen. Natürlich

hätte er als Erwachsener den Stein auf einen Scanner legen können und sein

Geheimnis zu lüften, jedoch wusste er, dass die rein wissenschaftliche Ansicht

der Dinge wenig Befriedigung bringen konnte. Er war als junger Mann von seinem

Stamm fortgegangen und der Sternenflotte beigetreten, weil ihm eben die

Betrachtung der Dinge wie es sein Vater verstand nicht fortschrittlich genug

war. Doch die Zeit ließ ihn seinen Vater, sich selbst und andere Menschen besser

verstehen und er fragte sich nun bei dem Anblick der Planetenkonstellation

wo er den kleinen Korb mit den Steinen hatte. Kim sah die farbigen Kugeln, die

einem Mobile gleich in Mitten der Sterne zu schweben schienen und ein warmes

Gefühl der Geborgenheit umspülte ihn. Dann erahnte er seine erste Erinnerung.

Das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Mutter beugt sich über sein Gitterbettchen.

So schnell wie sie ihn ereilte so schnell war der Gedanke auch wieder

verschwunden, aber die Wärme war immer noch in seinen Gliedern und ein Lächeln

umspielte seine Lippen als er wieder auf die Planeten sah. Tuvok erfasste

routiniert die Daten der Kurzstreckensensoren und verglich seine Anzeigen auf

der Konsole. Als er aufsah, bemerkte für einen Moment die entspannte Stimmung

der Brückencrew. Der Sicherheitsoffizier folgte den Blicken von Kim und

Chakotay und sah nun zum ersten Mal das Sonnensystem nicht durch eine Unzahl

von Skalen und Werten verschlüsselt. Seine Rationalität prüfte die gesammelten

Fakten mit dem zu Sehenden, jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass er, wie es seine

menschlichen Kollegen sagen würden, eine Art Deja vu-Erlebnis hatte. Der Vulkanier

besann sich wieder auf seine Pflichten und räumte dem Gedanken der

Untersuchung dieser Erinnerung in seiner nächsten Meditation einen erforschungswürdigen

Platz ein. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit ließ für den Geschmack

des Sicherheitsoffiziers zu wünschen übrig und auch die aufkommende

Emotionalität der Drewmitglieder veranlasste Tuvok seine Erkenntnisse über

das System laut vorzutragen. Keine der Welten verfügt über Warpkapazität,

aber sie sind in der Lage mit ihren Langstreckensensoren weitreichende Scans

vorzunehmen. Sie haben uns bereits bemerkt Die tonlose Stimme des Sicherheitsoffiziers

durchschnitt Chakotays Gedanken und mit einem Blick, erkannte

der Comander, dass auch andere ihre Konsolen vernachlässigt hatten.

Die übermäßige Vorsicht des Vulkaniers veranlasste Chakotay zu einem dankbaren

Lächeln, denn ihm war bewusst, dass er sich genauso auf ihn verlassen

konnte, wenn es weit heiklere Umstände erforderten als das Betrachten vierer

Planeten.

Tu bemerkte das der Ankömmling seine Geschwindigkeit verringerte. Er wusste,

dass sie meist so handelten, wenn sie ihre Planeten zum ersten Mal besuchten.

Tu wartete wie immer ab, ob die Fremden mit ihm sprechen wollten. Er

empfand seine Aufgabe höchst interessant. Nichts entging seinen Augen. Geduldig

betrachtete er das Bild des neuen Schiffes auf seinem Bildschirm. Er

fragte sich welche neue Kultur er vielleicht bald kennen lernen würde oder ob

das Schiff vorbeigleiten würde wie schon so viele zuvor. Ihre Kultur wartete.

Chakotay straffte seine Uniform und brachte sich in Position. Den Erstkontakt

mit einer Spezies war immer ein spannender und zugleich erhebender Moment.

Heute wurde ihm die Ehre zuteil als Erster eine neue Kultur kennen zulernen.

Öffnen Sie einen Kanal, Mr Kim, befahl Chakotay. Kanal offen, bestätigte

Harry Kim. Hier spricht der 1. Offizier des Raumschiffes Voyager.

Ich grüße Sie. Im gleichen Augenblick erschien ein haariges und dennoch

freundlich aussehendes Wesen auf dem Bildschirm. Lächelnd neigte der Fremde

seinen Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte den Comander verschlafen an. Chakotay

wiederholte seinen Gruß. Wir sind Forscher und immer neugierig auf fremde

Kulturen fügte Chakotay hinzu. Würdiges Leben entgegnete der

Fremdling mit einem sanften Bariton. Wären die Lautsprecher und einige Tausende

Kilometer zwischen ihnen, hätte der Indianer schwören können, dass er

die Stimme geistig spüren könnte. Neugierig blickte der Fremde zu Harry Kims

Station und schaute ihn an. Chakotay bemerkte, dass der Fremde sich noch

nicht vorgestellt hatte, aber schließlich waren nun sie die Fremden und besuchten

die Heimat dieses Wesens. Harry Kim begriff nicht so schnell und blickte

dem Fremden lediglich freundlich entgegen. Das ist Harry Kim erklärte

der Commander und der zottige Kopf nahm die Vorstellung nickend zur Kenntnis.

Chakotay stellte nun jedes Brückenmitglied vor und fragte sich, ob der

Fremde sich erst begnügen würde, wenn er alle Besatzungsmitglieder aufgezählt

hatte. Der Fremde verfolgte alles mit seinen Blicken und schaute Chakotay

erst wieder an als alle Brückenoffiziere mit Namen genannt waren. Tu

vom Stamm der Ne. Stellte sich nun auch das Wesen vor.

Seltsame nackte Wesen zeigten sich auf seinem Bildschirm. Sie hatten bunte

Haut über ihren Körpern. Sie standen in einem Raum indem alles war eine glatte

Oberfläche hatte. Die Wesen sahen sich auf den ersten Blick ähnlich, aber

Tu bemerkte schnell, dass ein Mann Farbe im Gesicht hatte, ein Mann eine andere

Augenform besaß und ein weiterer eine andere Hautfarbe als alle anderen.

Tu freute sich schon darauf alles über diese neuen Wesen zu erfahren und

sie schienen freundlich gesinnt und ebenso neugierig zu sein wie sein eigenes

Volk. Keine der Namen glich dem seinem Volk, dennoch hatten sie ebenso wie

er zwei Namen. Er empfand einen große Sicherheit dabei zu wissen woher er

kam und zu welchem Stamm er gehörte. Alles Bekannte auf seinem Planeten

flößte ihm Wohlbehagen ein, aber das hielt sein Volk nicht davon ab neue Erkenntnisse

über fremde Planeten und deren Bewohner zu gewinnen. Es war

nur einmal zu Missverständnissen gekommen als ein Volk ihre Freunde zum

Gebrauch von Sitzgelegenheiten benützen wollten, aber das war durch klärende

Gespräche wieder bereinigt worden. Vielmehr interessierten ihn gerade die

Unterschiede in den Kulturen, die ihren Planeten besuchten und der erste

Schritt war gemacht als die Fremden sich nun bei ihm meldeten. Nichts entging

Gus Augen als der Mann mit der Farbe im Gesicht, der sich Chakotay

nannte alle anderen Wesen vorstellte. Er hatte zunächst den jungen Mann mit

der schönen Augenform gewählt, aber während das Oberhaupt sprach fiel ihm

auf, dass dieser zuerst die Wesen mit den roten Schultern vorstellte und dann

alle anderen Farben der Reihe nach. Dies schien eine Art von fester Ordnung

zu sein der er folgte. In seinem Volk wurden die ältesten wegen ihrer Weisheit

geschätzt und die Jungen ihrer Unverbrauchtheit willen, aber eine Rangordnung

gab es bei dem Stamm der Ne nicht. Er hatte gehört, dass viele Reisenden

sich derer Organisation bedienten, weil es das Leben auf einem Raumschiff

vereinfachte, aber wirklich verstehen konnte es nicht. Andererseits waren dies

auch Völker, die dies als allgemeine Lebensweise praktizierten und das für deren

Verhältnisse lange Zeit. Tu stellte sich nun vor. Er fand die neuen Wesen

niedlich, ihre Augen waren wach und ihre Gesten verrieten ihm, dass sie eine

junge Kultur waren.

Der erste La Ko sah zum bewölkten Himmel und versuchte einen Sonnenstrahl

zu erhaschen. Das Heute verlangte von ihnen sehr viele Sorgen. Wegen der

Reparaturarbeiten an den Wohnsiedlungen konnte der Morgen nicht genug Arbeiter

für die Freunde entbehren. Viele ihrer Freunde mussten gegossen werden,

da der feste Boden nicht lange genug den Abendregen speichern konnte.

Erst jetzt, nachdem die Reparaturen abgeschlossen waren, konnten La Ko seiner

täglichen Arbeit nachgehen. Es bedeutete eine Ehre für die Pflege der Bäume

und Pflanzen verantwortlich zu sein. Ko gehörte dem Stamm der La an, denen

er auch seinen Namen verdankte. Neben ihm arbeiteten noch viele andere

vom Stamm der La, aber auch Mitglieder der anderen Stämme waren vertreten.

Bis auf den Stamm der Xo. Sie hatten sich von der Dunkelheit abgewendet

und pflanzten sich seit ihr Stamm existierte auf der grünen Welt ihre eigenen

Gärten an. Jedoch lebten sie mit allen Stämmen in Frieden und handelten mit

den Zweiten.

Die Zeit schritt voran und immer noch war keine Idee geboren, die das Problem

der Energieschwankungen hätte lösen können. Janeway war nun schon

seit über vierzig Stunden auf den Beinen und B'Elanna war seit mehr als dreißig

Stunden im Dienst. Beiden fielen die Augen kurzweilig zu und ihre Erschöpfung

ließ ihre Hände immer wieder die Schläfen massieren. Sie müssen etwas

schlafen, meinte Janeway besorgt. Sie sind mindestens genauso

lange wach wie ich, verteidigte sich die Chefingenieurin, außerdem kann

ich gar nicht einschlafen. Ich habe es schon vor drei Stunden versucht, aber es

gelingt mir nicht Wem sagen sie das. Mir erging es ebenso, als ich mich

hinlegte musste ich an meinen Skiunfall denken. Sechs Wochen mit Gipsbein in

der Hütte, erzählte Janeway. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder

zu einem früheren Erlebnis von mir ab. Schlangen. Jakob, flüsterte B'Elanna

gequält. Die Notlandung. Das cardassianische Trainingslager. Das unwegsame

Gelände. Überall Fallgruben. Zwei Männer starben. Jakob. Die Angst in seinen

Augen. Das Geräusch der berstenden Knochen und der Moment als das Leben

aus den blauen starren Augen wich. Schmerz zeigte sich in B'Elannas Augen

und Janeways Fingerspitzen berührte tröstend B'Elannas Arm. Das Bild der

blonden Offizierin schob sich vor den erstarrten Blick der Halbklingonin. Ihre

Augen trafen sich. Das Geräusch, rief B'Elanna aus. Knochen,

führte Janeway erfreut weiter. Die Energiestränge schnüren uns ein wie

Schlangen, erkannte Janeway blitzartig. und um sie abzustreifen müssen

wir uns vielleicht nur ruhig verhalten, um unseren Tod vorzutäuschen. Wenn

wir gebrochen sind, sind wir wertlos, ergänzte B'Elanna schnell. Wenn

die Energiebänder getäuscht sind brauchen wir nur noch auf volle Impulsgeschwindigkeit

zu gehen und aus der Umklammerung zu springen, begeisterten

sich Beide. Janeway ging mit einem Mal aufgeregt auf und ab während sie

das Wollknäuel aufzuwirren verstand. Wir müssen sofort alle Energie abschalten

und den Warpkern auf Minimum begrenzen, wenn wir ihn doch noch

zur Flucht benötigen. B'Elanna verfolgte mit blitzenden Augen und einem

Lächeln ihre Kommandantin, um sog alle Informationen, Begeisterung und Vorschläge

willig auf. und wenn wir diesen Energiebändern entwischt sind, gehen

wir endlich schlafen, grinste Janeway, indem sie sich mit strahlenden

Augen zu ihrer Chefingenieurin wendete. Wunderschön, fuhr es über ihre

Lippen. Janeway war betäubt. Diese Worte, die so fremdartig durch den Raum

und ihre Gedanken hallten. Erst jetzt erwachte B'Elanna aus ihrer zärtlichen

Trance und erschrak. Sie sah das erstaunte Gesicht Janeways. Ruckartig setzte

sich die Halbklingonin in Bewegung. Sie ging zügig in Richtung Tür und rekapitulierte

die Befehle, nicht ohne den Blick von ihrer Kommandantin abzuwenden:

Ich werde das Abschalten der Energie vom Maschinenraum aus veranlassen

und überwachen Die Tür schloss sich mit ihrem vertrauten Geräusch

und ließ eine sprachlose Katherine zurück.

Tuvok begleitete Janeway auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Er war in den letzten

Jahren zu einem noch engeren Freund geworden. Der Umstand, das sie

sich hier im Delta-Quadranten voll und ganz auf die eigenen Fähigkeiten ihrer

Crew verlassen musste, fiel ihr durch Mitglieder wie den Vulkanier leichter. Sie

schätzte seine Ruhe und Überlegtheit. Auch wenn sie nicht gerade eine herzliche

erste Begegnung hatten.. Vielleicht brauchen sie im Maschinenraum

noch jemanden, der die Rekalibrierung der XXX übernimmt murmelte Janeway

und wollte schon umdrehen, als Tuvok Haltung annahm und sie ansah. Sie

kannte diesen väterlich strafenden Blick nur zu gut und sie wusste was nun folgen

würde. Sie sind seit mindestens vier Tagen im Dienst und hatten bisher

nur mangelhaften Schlaf auf dem Planeten, meinte der Vulkanier und tippte

auf den Türöffner ihres Quartiers. Gute Nacht Captain, wünschte Tuvok.

Janeway lächelte und ging hinein. Nun stand sie in ihrem dunklen Quartier und

schaute sich um. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Pad und sie griff danach. Gleich

darauf ließ sie es wieder lustlos fallen. Ruckartig drehte sie sich auf ihrem Absatz

um und schritt auf den Ausgang zu.

Zögernd stand B'Elanna vor dem Quartier des Captains. Plötzlich kam sie sich

unmöglich vor als sie sich selbst und diesen Zustand analysierte. Was wollte

sie eigentlich hier? Von einer Sekunde zur Anderen verließ die junge Halbklingonin

der Mut und ihr menschlicher Teil wollte fortlaufen. Mit einem Mal wich

das graue Metall mit einem Zischen zur Seite und Janeway stand vor ihr. Beide

Frauen sahen sich überrascht an.

Möchten sie tanzen? fragte die Kommandantin und reichte B'Elanna die

Hand. Verblüfft nahm die Chefingenieurin das Angebot an und legte ihre Hand

in die der schönen Frau. Sie sah B'Elanna unverwandt an und führte sie rückwärts

gehend in ihr Quartier. In der Mitte des Raumes legte Janeway ihre Hand

an B'Elannas Taille und Schulter, dabei zog sie den geschmeidigen Körper der

Halbklingonin näher an ihren heran. B'Elanna tat es ihr gleich und sie fingen

langsam an zu tanzen. Erst jetzt bemerkte B'Elanna die Musik im Hintergrund.

Sie wiegten sie sich auf der Stelle. Die Tatsache, dass B'Elanna nicht in ihre

Augen sah, erleichterte ihr diese neue Situation. Alles was sie nun spüren wollte

war der Moment und schloss genießend die Augen. Die rhythmischen Bewegungen

zur leisen Musik und die auf sie einstürmenden Emotionen, versetzten

beide in eine Art Trance. Sie schwammen durch den Raum. Aus den Tanzpositionen

ihrer Hände wurde eine innige Umarmung. Ihre Sinne nahmen nur noch

verzerrte Eindrücke ihrer Umgebung wahr. Es ließ sie die Zeit vergessen. Widerstrebend

löste sich Janeway aus den zärtlichen Schlingen dieser Frau und

strich zärtlich über B'Elannas Haare. Ihre Weichheit setzte sich an ihrer Wange

fort und sie hielt inne, mit ihrem Gesicht an B'Elannas Gesicht lehnend. Ihre

Position signalisierte der Chefingenieurin Erschöpfung. Allmählich drangen wieder

klare Gedanken in B'Elannas Geist und sie erinnerte sich an die schlaflosen

Nächte der vergangenen Tage. Sanft schob sie die erschöpfte Kommandantin

zu ihrem Bett und ließ sie darauf gleiten. Auch an B'Elanna waren die letzten

Tage nicht spurlos vorübergegangen, jedoch hatte die Halbklingonin dank ihrem

robusten Körper und ihrem ausdauernden Stoffwechsel ein wenig mehr

Reserven als Janeway. B'Elanna setzte sich neben das Bett, hielt Janeways

Hand und betrachtete die entspannten Züge der dunkelblonden Frau an ihrer

Seite. Plötzlich schlug Janeway die Augen auf und richtete sich halb auf. Sie

griff um B'Elannas Hüfte und zog die junge Frau auf das Bett. Dabei drehte sie

den Körper ihrer Chefingenieurin mit dem Rücken zu sich und umarmend

schmiegte sie sich an sie. B'Elanna fuhr Janeways Arm entlang, um sich zu versichern,

dass sie ihre Eindrücke nicht täuschten und erfasste ihre Hand, die an

ihrem linken Oberarm ruhte. Der warme Atem dieser Frau liebkoste B'Elannas

Nacken. Watte durchdrang ihre Sinne und es erreichten lediglich Bruchstücke

der Musik ihren Verstand. Der Schlaf zerfaserte ihre Gedanken. Sie war völlig

entspannt. Sie... war glücklich.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich B'Elanna in dem dunklen Raum orientiert

hatte. Zunächst erblickte sie einen Schreibtisch. Verwirrt erkannte sie, dass sie

sich nicht in ihrem eigenen Quartier befand. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Der

vergangene Abend und Kathrin. Die Kommandantin war fort, statt dessen spürte

B'Elanna eine Decke, die über sie gelegt worden war. Computer, Captain

Janeway lokalisieren, forderte die Chefingenieurin. Sogleich erklang die

weibliche Stimme: Captain Janeway befindet sich auf der Brücke B'Elannas

Dienst begann erst in einer Stunde, also war noch genügend Zeit für ein

ausgiebiges Frühstück. B'Elanna schob die Decke von sich, sprang aus dem

Bett und schritt durch die Tür auf den Gang. Bevor sich die Tür wieder schloss,

sah sie mit einem Lächeln noch einmal zu ihrem Schlafgemach der letzten

Nacht.

Als B'Elanna die Küche erreichte, wirbelte Neelix in der Küche und einige Crewmitglieder

saßen an den Tischen. Das erste was B'Elanna in die Nase stieg war

ein furchtbar fauliger Geruch und sie befürchtete schon, dass dies ihr Frühstück

werden sollte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand die Halbklingonin vor dem Talaxianer

und wartete darauf von ihm bemerkt zu werden. "Hallo B'Elanna", trällerte

der bunt gekleidete Mann ihre entgegen und griff behände einen der

Schöpflöffel. "Sie wollen sicherlich frühstücken. Ich hab eine köstliche Variante

einer Speise, die sich Spiegelei nennt", bot ihr der talaxianische Koch und

selbsternannte Moraloffizier erwartungsvoll an. Die Chefingenieurin verschränkte

ihre Arme und hob zu ihrer Frage nach dem Geruch an, als neben ihr Leutnant

Groove losschallt "Was stinkt denn hier so?" "Oh das sind nur meine Knollen,

sie wissen schon, die ich vorgestern verteilt habe. Leider hab ich vergessen

bei allen die Haut zu durchstechen und nun sind einige verfault. Schade

drum", seufzte Neelix. B'Elanna dachte an die Frucht und war beruhigt, dass

ihr Frühstück weniger abenteuerlich ausfiel als sonst.

Janeway betrat die Brücke und sofort schnellte Chakotay aus dem Kommandosessel

hoch Captain? fragte er verwundert, denn er wusste um ihren Urlaub,

den sie wie er befürchtete wieder vernachlässigte. Alles in Ordnung.

Ich wollte Sie nur davon unterrichten, dass ich mir einen weiteren Tag frei nehme

beschwichtigte sie den Indianer. Chakotay sah sie verwundert an.

Normalerweise muss man Sie zu ihrer Erholung fast zwingen, aber ich werde

solange auf die Brücke aufpassen grinste der attraktive Comander, dessen

Tätowierung seinem Äußeren eine spirituelle Aura gab. Er wusste, dass sie

die wenige Tage bitter nötig hatte und wenn sie freiwillig Urlaub nahm musst

er das ausnutzen. Schließlich fühlte sich diese gewissenhafte Frau für die gesamte

Crew verantwortlich. Es lag ebenfalls in dem Interesse des Ersten Offiziers

den Captain zu entlasten und dies bekam hier am anderen Ende der Galaxie

eine weit wichtigere Bedeutung. Als sie beide zusammen nach einer Virusinfektion

auf einem einsamen Planeten gestrandet waren, hatte sie sich der Ruhe

fügen müssen. Sei war so gegensätzlich zu dem Indianer und er hoffte immer

noch, dass sie ihre Seelenverwandtschaft eines Tages erkennen würde. Janeway

war froh sich auf ihre Crew voll und ganz verlassen zu können. Aber

heute wollte sie ihren Abend nicht auf der Brücke oder auf dem Holodeck verbringen,

dort zumindest nicht allein. Doktor an Captain Janeway erklang

die Stimme des medizinischen Notfallprogramms. Janeway hier erwiderte

die Kommandantin. Schalten Sie bitte ihren separaten Bildschirm ein

Nachdem Janeway dem Folge getan hatte erschien ihr das Gesicht des Doktors.

Bitte kommen Sie zur Krankenstation und bringen Sie Paris gleich

mit sagte das Hologramm in seinem gewohnt arroganten Ton. Mit diesen

Worten verschwand der Doktor vom Bildschirm, jedoch glaubte sie in seinen

Zügen einen Hauch von Besorgnis erkannt zu haben. Verwundert sah die Kommandantin

zu Paris, der ihren Blick ebenso fragend erwiderte. Commander.

Sie haben die Brücke richtete sie an ihren ersten Offizier. Na dann wollen

wir mal meinte Captain Janeway und deutete Tom Paris an ihr zu folgen.

Neelix konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären warum der Doktor ihn

sprechen wollte. Seine letzte medizinische Routineuntersuchung lag erst ein

paar Wochen zurück. Es hatte zwar einige Beschwerden seitens Fähnrich Tales

über Lopatisuppe gegeben, aber die hatte er souverän mit einem replizierten

Schokoladenmouse zerstreuen können. Früher wäre es eine willkommene Gelegenheit

gewesen Kes zu besuchen, aber seit ihrem Verlassen der Voyager, war

nur noch das launische Hologramm auf der Krankenstation anzutreffen. Während

er um eine Ecke bog, sah er von Weitem Captain Janeway und Lt. Paris

aus dem Turbolift steigen.

Als Captain Janeway zusammen mit Neelix und Tom Paris die Krankenstation

betrat, waren bereits, O'Donalds, Fengrey und B'Elanna anwesend. O'Donalds

und Fengrey saßen sich gegenüber. B'Elanna saß mit dem Rücken zu Janeway

und sah offensichtlich auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Ah, da sind sie ja endlich,

wurde Janeway von dem holografischen Arzt begrüßt. und mit ihnen

hab ich ein Huhn zu rupfen, wendete sich der Doktor mit ernstem Blick

zu Neelix. Mit unschuldigem Augen fing der Talaxianer an mit seinen Händen

abwehrend herumzufuchteln: Ich? Um was handelt es sich denn Doktor?

wollte die Kommandantin wissen. Um die Früchte, die unser Chefkoch

so verantwortungslos verteilt hat, führte der Doktor aus. Ich, aber

aber ich... wieso verantwortungslos?, stotterte Neelix. Ganz einfach. Sie

haben es versäumt mir ihren Nachtisch zur Untersuchung zu bringen. Im Gegensatz

zu Ihnen reagieren andere Organismen mit Halluzinationen und einer

sich verändernden Libido, berichtete er empört. Und was bedeutet das

genau? fragte Paris. Das heißt, dass das ungezügelte Verhalten von Ihnen

weitere Anwesenden auf diese Drogen zurückzuführen ist, kommentierte

der Arzt. Wenn sie also einer Frau in den letzten Tagen ihre Liebe gestanden

haben, sollten Sie diese nun darüber aufklären, dass Ihr Verstand zu dem

Zeitpunkt vernebelt war., meinte das Hologramm mit süffisantem Ton und

hielt eines der lilafarbenen Früchte in die Höhe. B'Elanna saß immer noch regungslos

auf ihrem Krankenbett und vernahm zum Zweiten Mal die Worte des

Doktors. Die Früchte waren schuld. Es war nur Einbildung. Fern jeder Realität.

Wie lange werden die Nebenwirkungen noch andauern? erkundigte sich

B'Elanna ruhig. Ich schätze noch ein, zwei Tage. Solange werde ich sie alle

vom Dienst befreien. Sie und Captain Janeway ausgenommen, denn sie haben

ja sowieso Urlaub, beantwortete er Ihre Frage.

Eine Täuschung. Alles der letzten Tage war falsch, nur ein böser Trugschluss

ihrer Phantasie. Äußerlich war sie wie immer die souveräne Captain der Voyager,

gestrandet im Delta-Quadranten. Auf sich allein gestellt. Doch in ihrem Innern

sog ein schwarzes Loch an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung. Während der Ausführungen

des Doktors hatte sie ständig zu B'Elanna gesehen und auf eine

Reaktion gewartet, aber der Körper der Halbklingonin verriet nichts. Janeway

wusste auch nicht auf was sie hoffte; vielleicht Schockiertheit, Freude, Ekel,

Schmerz? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Danke, ich werde Ihren Rat beherzigen,

sagte Janeway und verließ die Krankenstation.

Der Doktor sprach über Gift und Täuschung, aber B'Elanna achtete nur auf eine

Konsole vor ihr, die ihr das verzerrte Spiegelbild Janeways zeigte. Sie selbst

war wie versteinert. Erst als Janeway den Raum verlassen hatte entspannten

sich die Muskeln der Halbklingonin. Ihre Hände stießen ihren Oberkörper vom

Krankenbett. Routiniert setzte sich ein Fuß vor den anderen und so durchquerte

sie den Raum. Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht und wenn Ihnen schwindelig

oder übel wird, dann kommen Sie... rief der Doktor der Chefingenieurin

hinterher. Vorbei beendete B'Elanna den Satz und stand vor der geschlossenen

Tür. Vor ihr erstreckte sich der langen Gang zu ihrem Quartier.

Als Janeway ihren Bereitschaftsraum betrat, schlug ihr sofort der faulige Geruch

entgegen. Neelix hatte den Gärungsprozess sehr blumig beschrieben, ihn

selbst zu erleben bestätigte Neelix' meist übertriebenen Geschichten. Computer.

Lüftung auf Faktor 10 erhöhen Sofort erklang ein heftiges Brummen

und der Fäulnisgestank wurde schwächer. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag die aufgeplatzte

Beere. Das Fruchtfleisch hatte sich in eine tiefrote Flüssigkeit verwandelt

und ergoss sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. Seufzend bat Janeway den Replikautor

nach einem feuchten Tuch und machte sich daran die zähe Masse zu entfernen.

B'Elanna betrat ihr Quartier Computer. Licht befahl sie. Sofort erleuchtete

das Kunstlicht den Raum und ihr Blick fiel auf diese unselige Frucht. Voller

Wut stürmte sie auf den Tisch zu, B'Elanna ergriff eine Hälfte und wollte sie

schon gegen die Wand werfen, aber im gleichen Augenblick verharrte sie. Wie

gelähmt starrte sie auf die Frucht und erkannte eine Herzform in einem Purpur.

Traurig ließ sie das Fleisch aus ihrer Hand gleiten. Sie musste mit ihr sprechen.

"Chakotay an B'Elanna, bitte kommen sie auf die Brücke", meldete sich der Comander

über den Kommunikator. "Bin unterwegs. Um was geht es denn?", entgegnete

die Chefingenieurin skeptisch, aber der Indianer hatte den Kontakt

schon beendet. Es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass sie auf die Brücke zitiert wurde,

aber es war auch eine Gelegenheit sie zu sehen, also marschierte B'Elanna

los.

Als sie die Brücke betrat, kam Chakotay sofort lächelnd auf sie zu und nahm

sie beiseite. "Was ist den so wichtig, dass sie es mir nicht via Com sagen konnten?"

fragte B'Elanna ihren Comander. "Ich wollte nur noch mal sichergehen,

dass die Geburtstagsfeier für den Captain plangemäß verläuft. Sie müssen mir

nämlich noch einen kleinen Gefallen tun und mir etwas von ihrer Replikautorration

leihen. Ist wegen dem Geschenk für Janeway", antwortete der Indianer

gewinnend. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist", versprach die Halbklingonin. Mit einem

Zischen ging die Tür zum Bereitschaftsraum des Captains auf und B'Elanna

hörte Janeways Stimme. "Tuvok? Bitte kommen sie doch mal in meinen

Raum", bat die Kommandantin. Tuvok folgte ihrer Aufforderung und die Tür

schloss sich wieder hinter dem Sicherheitsoffizier. B'Elanna lächelte Chakotay

an und schritt zum Turbolift. Sie fand der Zeitpunkt unpassend mit Janeway zu

reden. Auf dem Weg zum Maschinenraum hing sie ihren Gedanken nach, aber

da war noch etwas ein duft den sie bemerkt hatte als sie an dem Raum des

Captains vorbeigegangen war. Kaum spürbar, dennoch so deutlich für ihre Sinne,

dass sie sich an irgendetwas zu erinnerte schien.

Im Maschinenraum angekommen musste die Chefingenieurin feststellen, dass

sie nicht gebraucht wurde, da sie zumal noch ihren Urlaub hatte und deshalb

für Ersatz gesorgt war. Mit ein wenig enttäuschter Miene machte sie wieder

kehrt und trat auf den Flur, wo ihr Neelix freundlich grüßend über den Weg lief.

Sie sah dem kleinen Mann nach und sein fast hüpfender Gang entlockte ihr ein

Lächeln. Es roch nach Fäulnis. "Die Frucht", durchfuhr es die Halbklingonin.

Tuvok betrat das Quartier seiner Kommandantin. Ein beißender Geruch drang

in seine Nase, doch seine vulkanische Erziehung verbot ihm jeglichen Kommentar.

Janeway begrüßte ihren Sicherheitschef mit einem knappen Kopfnicken.

Ihre Gedanken waren bei den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage, aber der üble

Geruch der Frucht war für eine menschliche Nase nur noch zu erahnen.

Captain Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und versuchte sich auf die

Protokolle des letzten Tages zu konzentrieren, jedoch schweiften ihre Gedanken

immer wieder zu den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Sie vermisste B'Elanna

jetzt schon. In ihre Augen zu sehen und dabei diese wunderschönen Gefühle zu

spüren. Ihr Blick verharrte in der Leere als das Surren des Türsensors erklang.

"Herein", befahl die Kommandantin. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf

die Brücke frei. Janeway konnte ihren ersten Offizier sehen, der an Tuvoks

Konsole stand und sich mit ihm Daten betrachtete. Janeway wollte sich schon

wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren als ihre Chefingenieurin zwischen der sich

schließenden Tür hereinglitt. Verblüfft sah Captain Janeway auf die Halbklingonin.

B'Elanna ging geradewegs auf die Sitzcouch an den Fenstern des Raumes

zu und setzte sich. "Ich muss mit ihnen reden", begann B'Elanna mit gesenktem

Blick. Janeway stand auf und trat langsam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor.

Etwas unsicher schritt sie auf die Sitzecke zu und nahm neben der jungen

Frau Platz. Janeway sah sie dabei unentwegt an. Plötzlich bewegte die Chefingenieurin

sich und Janeway bemerkte, dass sie etwas in Händen hielt. B'Elanna

legte sie beiden Hälften ihrer Frucht auf den Tisch. "Ich würde gerne wissen

wie sie schmeckt", eröffnete die Halbklingonin und sah nun zum ersten Mal Janeway

an. Die aber war vom Anblick der Fruchthälften gefesselt. Kathrin Janeway

war wie vom Donnerschlag gerührt. Schweigend saßen die beiden Frauen

da und erst als B'Elanna wieder nach der Frucht griff erwachte Janeway.

B'Elanna führte die Frucht zum Mund und Janeways Augen folgten ihrer Hand

und kurz bevor die Halbklingonin hineinbiss, erfasste Janeway ihre Hand.

"Nicht", wiedersprach Janeway. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Langsam beugte sich

Janeway vor und sie blies ihrer Chefingenieurin den Hauch eines Kusses auf ihren

Mund. Ihre Lippen berührten sich unsagbar sanft. Janeway schloss ihre Augen

und sie gab sich ganz der zärtlichen Liebkosungen hin. B'Elannas Hände

glitten an dem weichen Frauenkörper entlang und wurden von Augenblick zu

Augenblick fordernder. Behutsam leckte Janeway mit ihrer Zunge an B'Elannas

Lippen und öffnete sie. Jetzt gab sie sich ganz ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Sie wollte

sie spüren. Sie wollte sie berühren. Sie wollte sie. Jetzt.


End file.
